A hierarchical set of items may be organized with one or more items at a topmost level. The item at the topmost level may be referred to as a root node. The root node contains one or more nested items. A nested item may be referred to as a child node, nested child, sub-item, or child item. The nested item may also contain one or more nested items. A node that does not contain a nested item may be referred to as a leaf node. Each nested item is contained within at least one item at a higher-level within the hierarchy, which may be referred to as a parent node. A hierarchical set of items may include a few items, hundreds of items, or even thousands of items or more. Each item may include a single nested item, hundreds of nested items, or even thousands of nested items or more. Navigating through the hierarchical set of items on a display is frequently difficult and time consuming for users where the hierarchy includes large numbers of nested items at multiple different levels within the hierarchy.